This project will provide important information on dietary vs. workplace dust exposure to PBDEs by comparing blood levels between two high-exposures but distinct occupations - E-waste recycling and commercial fishing. Added relevance of the project comes from addressing a strategic goal outlined in the National Occupational Research Agenda for improving the health of commercial fishermen by measuring exposures to harmful chemicals of marine origin.